


Natural skills-Fd!au

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Family dynamic universe, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Swearing, death of plants?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: This fanfiction was made before and while me and my editor Jay started working together, some chapters will be more grammatically smooth than others.~~~~~~~~~~This idea comes from content shared by momtra in a private discord group, we are hungry for Fd! au content so she rambles a lot about it.But to make it short, what if Techno's potato farming obsession translated to a green thumb for plants and flowers?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203
Collections: All of Gost’s Fd!au fanfics





	1. Part 1

It all started when Will decided to buy a small plant.

He had decided to clean up his room that Sunday since he had nothing better to do, plus, the rest of the brothers were busy with homework, sleeping and working, you can guess who was busy with what.

As he was going through a cardboard box he never bothered to open when they moved in (which meant almost a year ago), he realized his room was... grey.

Well, that was probably the shitty wheater outside, but his room definitely lacked colours and life.

"HEY WILL!" He sighed as the shouting from the other room called his name. "What do you want kid? I'm busy" he placed down the last disc of his collection on the shelf.

"Well- you can be busy later!" Will took the now empty cardboard box and followed the voice to the kitchen "Phil left a note on the fridge to go buy some groceries and you, are going" Tommy was sitting on a stool with a glass of juice in hand, scrolling down his phone.

Wilbur walked over to the fridge and leaned in to read " Uh...I don't see my name on the note so... I'm not going" he started folding the box so it could fit in the bin.

"Yeah but I have homework to do and Techno hasn't come out of his room since he arrived so..." he gulped down the last sip of liquid, drying his lips with the back of his hand " You are the only one free to go"

"You don't look like you are doing homework y'know" he snatched Tommy's phone and checked the time spent on the phone for that day. "Here it says you were using Spotify and Clash of Clans for the past hour" he tilted his head and kept the phone above his head so that Tommy couldn't reach it despite his efforts.

"I-I WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE I WAS STUDYING- YOU DO THAT TOO!" he backed Wilbur until he hit the counter, but he still couldn't reach his phone. "Uh-hu... and what about Clash of Clans? If you were playing a game at least not that game, c'mon Tommy I thought I had taught you something"

They continued arguing for a good fifteen minutes about it, until, Phil called Willbur asking him if anyone went to get the groceries he had asked, snapping them both back to reality.

"I don't want to go, you go kid" Will crossed his arms, "Ye- NO! I have homework to do!" Tommy finally took his phone back.

"Well if you don't want to go, convince Techno" Will took a bottle of water and as he was about to close the door, Tommy made a good point "Techno? He's sleeping! You saw how tired he looked this morning! I'm not waking him up!" Wilbur sighed, he didn't want to wake him up either, so he accepted his faith, making Tommy squeal out of joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur entered the store and looked at the list, it wasn't long, Phil had already bought everything they needed a couple of days ago, he probably forgot something or realized he didn't have the ingredients to do what he wanted to cook for dinner.

As he was about to head to the first thing he needed to grab, he noticed a bunch of plants of different sizes in sale. He usually wouldn't care about plants, but today they were... pretty.

A small bush-like plant with a couple of white flowers caught his attention, he took his hands off of the cart and picked one of the small creatures up.

The tag read: "Pelargonium 'Americana White' (White geranium), apartment plant"

"25% off huh..." he turned the vase to admire it more, he brought it closer to his nose to smell it, and it smelled nice. His room aesthetics would have improved with this, no doubt.

Wilbur looked around and carefully placed the small plant in the cart, right after, he started pushing it towards the food aisles.

Maybe he could get his siblings jealous with this.

~~~~

He was standing in the line for the cashier, it wasn't too long... but the three in front of him had their carts filled to the brim, making him wait longer than he expected. He took this time to double-check he had gotten everything, he even had the time to text Phil, asking him if there was anything else he needed.

It was finally his turn so he started placing everything on the conveyor belt, meanwhile, the elderly man in front of him finished paying.

"Good morning!" The cashier looked young, she probably the same age as him, he caught her staring at him a couple of times while he was in line, he was pretty good-looking and he was quite used to it, the girls at school always checked him out... not to brag of course.

"Oh I love this plant!" Wilbur looked up uninterested at the girl, "Do you like Geraniums too?" he shrugged off the question. making the girl realise he really didn't care.

As he finished paying, he looked over at the small plant... he had zero clues on how to keep the thing alive. Well... it's only a plant, right? How difficult could it be?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was made before and while me and my editor Jay started working together, some chapters will be more grammatically smooth than others.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This idea comes from content shared by momtra in a private discord group, we are hungry for Fd! au content so she rambles a lot about it.  
> But to make it short, what if Techno's potato farming obsession translated to a green thumb for plants and flowers?

"I'm home ya dickheads" Will swung the front door open, getting greeted by Tommy and Techno playing Smash Bros on the couch.

"Welcome back" "Took you long enough" were the comments of the younger brothers as he slowly passed in front of the tv on purpose. "By the way, I'm not putting this shit in the cupboards, you two are doing it" he placed the bags on the kitchen counter and took out the small plant.

"Sure ill do it after I destroy this nerd" Techno was casually laying back, his controller was emitting small vibrations every now and then.

"Oh no no no Techno! If you win, which won't happen, I want a rematch- HOW?!" Tommy got up and yelled as his character got comboed into oblivion.

"Get dunked on, casual" Techno got up and pushed Tommy back onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was towering over the plastic bags as he noticed Wilbur 's new friend. "You bought a plant? I didn't know you liked them"

Wilbur jumped a bit after the comment but regained his cool instantly, "Well, since I am more than capable of caring for myself, I thought practising caring for this plant would help me understand how to care for the two of you better since you are both no-good kids than require constant supervision"

"But plants don't need supervision... and you need to water them once every forever" Tommy got up from the couch, "W-well... yes..." He looked around in panic "Maybe you can learn something from them then!" Wilbur kept digging his grave deeper, the other two rolled their eyes.

Wilbur actually couldn't care for himself at all, yes, he helped bring some money home sometimes with his part-time job, but he was chaotic, VERY chaotic.

"Oh my, what an offence" Techno stated while bringing the back of his hand on his forehead to add up to the dramatic tone, Tommy started grabbing a couple of boxes from the bags

"S-shut up Techno! I'm sure you both wouldn't be able to keep it alive not even for one week!"

"Is that a challenge?" Techno looked over his shoulders "Everything for you is a challenge Techno!" Wilbur closed his door, leaving his brothers to put the groceries away.

"Now... where should I put you.." Will looked around his room looking for a good spot for the newcomer.

The only unoccupied surface was by the window... well.. it was technically occupied, but he could have easily moved those things somewhere else.

He would have placed it on his desk, but it wasn't very spacious and it was completely filled with textbooks and papers, too messy to clean it now.

He had always complained about how small his desk was compared to Tommy's and Techno's, but he did give up the bigger rooms for his younger brothers, Phil completely gave up on a room for himself so... the complaints were never "real" complains.

Diving onto the bed, he took his phone out of his pocket and checked at the many notifications: Ten from Instagram... too many on... tik... tok? Yea.. it was...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was warm and the sunset was breathtaking, he and his brothers were sitting down, feet dangling off of the pier, drinking some soda in comfortable silence.

At one point, Tommy started knocking on the old wood the structure was made of, but no one said anything. Which was weird in the first place since Techno got annoyed pretty quickly.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" Wilbur leaned back to look at his brother "Stop it kid" Yet Tommy was staring at... nothing... he just kept knocking and knocking and-

"Wake up lazyass, dinner's ready" Wilbur opened his eyes to find Techno, the bags under his eyes were deep and dark as always. "I was knocking on the door like an idiot for at least five minutes"

Oh...  
"So... this is your new best friend?"Techno moved by the window and pointed at the plant "Oh wait, you never had a best friend in the first place" Wilbur rolled his eyes as he got up and stretched his arm, "Look who's talking".

They both left the room, closing the door behind them " Well, at least I have Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, Tapl..." Techno counted his friends on his fingers "Watch out everyone! Mister popular over here with his three friends" Wilbur spoke with a funny tone, Techno sighed.

"Who do you have then? Josh?"

"Fundy! Fundy is my friend! Also Jshlatt!" Techno looked over his shoulder, unimpressed "When was the last time you talked to Shlatt?" Wilbur opened his mouth to talk but realized that it was better if the conversation ended there, on Techno's face the grin of victory appeared.

As they entered the kitchen, Phil greeted them with his "Kiss the Cook" apron wrapped around his waist "Oh there you boys are! C'mon, dinner's ready".

They sat down and started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you even know what type of plant it is Wilbur?" Tommy had told Phil about Will's plant while he was napping, part because he wanted to see how Phil would roast him, part because Phil definitely knew more about plants than Wilbur.

"It's a geranium... I think?" Techno almost choked on water "You think?" making Tommy laugh even more than he was already, Phil shook his head in disapproval. "You bought a plant and you don't even know what species it is?" Wilbur shook his head "No, I know it's a Geranium, I'm not dumb" Tommy got up to get more of the delicious soup Phil had cooked, Techno fetched him his plate to fill up as well.

"I bet twenty dollars that for next Sunday it will already be dead" Tommy chuckled in the background as Will gave Techno the deadly stare. "Too scared to lose, Losebur?" and now Phil was chuckling too.

A couple of months ago, Techno and Wilbur had bet on who would win a Monopoly game since both of them were really good at it, Phil and Tommy were only there to watch.

It was a very close game but Techno ended up winning, Will thinks it was luck, Techno sustains it was skill.

Either way, from that day on Wilbur was very sceptical about betting against Techno, so he started to call him "Losebur", which of course, he deeply hated.

In a few words, it was Techno's way of calling Wilbur a bitch.

"Ok then Mister "I-tryhard-everything" Blade. I'll prove you wrong" Techno rolled his eyes at the nickname and kept eating his soup.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful... for how much uneventful a dinner with the Pandel brothers could be, that is.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was made before and while me and my editor Jay started working together, some chapters will be more grammatically smooth than others.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This idea comes from content shared by momtra in a private discord group, we are hungry for Fd! au content so she rambles a lot about it.  
> But to make it short, what if Techno's potato farming obsession translated to a green thumb for plants and flowers?

After the geranium survived the first day, Wilbur got the urge of buying more of the small pretty creatures, the sale at the store was still going on and it was a cheap way of improving the room. 

The aesthetic of his room with them went from zero to a hundred instantly, and that was his main objective... But he had to give up some of his cramped space for his new roommates.

The white geranium by the window was joined by a white and purple orchid, a comune ivy was now hanging from the ceiling (Wilbur will never admit it but he banged his head on it twice because he's a tall boi), his desk was now the home of a pink cyclamen, meanwhile, the only free corner of the room was occupied by a small tree called ”dracaena”.

Yes, his room became a small garden and he loved it, his brothers were worried it had become an obsession. Their reaction upon entering his room after the change was priceless.

"WTF WILBUR WHY IS YOUR ROOM A FOREST?!" Tommy still had one hand on the handle, afraid of entering the room any further.

"It's not a forest you bafoon! They make the room look pretty." Wilbur didn't bother to turn around, too focused on his work to care about Tommy's opinion.

"And they make you look like a little girl with her little plants..." Tommy whispered and closed the door. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE DICKHEAD?!" Tommy just bolted for his room and locked the door, just for safety.

~~

"Hey Will, Tommy told me to come check your- what the hell happened here?” Techno looked around the room in awe, confused and surprised about the sudden change. “Well, Tommy wasn’t joking when he told me your room had become a jungle” he got closer to the hanging Ivy, taking a leaf in his hand. 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself?! It’s not a jungle! Yall are just jealous my room is prettier than yours” Wilbur spun around his chair to face the younger brother. 

“Yeah yeah whatever… the bet is still up tho. If one of these plants dies, you owe me twenty dollars” Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten. Just so you know, you’ll never see that twenty” his confident smirk made Techno roll his eyes.

Cocky Wilbur wasn’t fun to mess with, so he ended up leaving. 

~~

“Wilbur” Phil had a very disappointed face as soon as he opened the door. “What the fuck did you do?” Wilbur looked up from the cords of his guitar, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Don’t give me that look you dirty crime boi! You are more than well-aware of what you did” Phil sighed while crossing his arms, leaning on the doorframe, Wilbur snickered at the nickname. 

“I’m glad you already got rid of the pots, where did you put them?” Phil has had a long day, as all of the brothers can remember a big quote on quote phobia of vases and pots… no one really knew why.

They had asked for explanations but it was no use, although, professor Pete being a good family friend might know… none of the brothers had ever bothered asking him though. 

“I threw them away, didn't need them” Wilbur was lying, he hadn’t thrown them all away, he kept two on the rooftop hidden behind the vents. Not that he needed them, he just did it mostly out of spite.

The dirty crime boi hadn’t committed any crimes in… two? No... no three, three months. He was physically aching to commit a crime so...

“You know that you’ll have to sleep with the window open, right?” Wilbur harshly stopped messing around with random cords, full attention on his older brother. “What? Why?”

“Oh my god Wilbur'' Phil brought a hand to his forehead in despair “Basic science! Plants absorb carbon dioxide and expel oxygen during the day, but at night, it’s the opposite!” 

”So what?” Phil groaned and shook his head. ”Really Wilbur? You have five of these oxygen-sucking machines! They will literally take all the oxygen in the room and make you asphyxiate in your sleep! You need to keep the window open so more oxygen can circulate in the room!” 

Phil was genuinely worried for his brother, but Will shook it off with a ”Sure whatever" and went back to playing his guitar like nothing happened. But Will, as much as the other brothers, listened carefully to Phil, so he took it as a habit to open the window just a crack before going to bed.

Now, Wilbur was confident and all about the bet with Techno, sure, there was just a small problem: Wilbur had zero clues on how to keep the things alive.

They weren't going to last long.

~~~~~

The first obvious warnings of something not going to plans was the leaves getting yellow and the flowers withering a bit. But he just gave them some water and binged series until 2 am because he's Wilbur, what were you expecting.

The second big warning was the flowers falling off and the tips of the leaves getting brown, because Wilbur hadn't given them water in two days so he watered them and studied for an exam.

~~~~

It was Friday and the Orchid had definitely died.

Wilbur had tried to keep it secret from the rest of the brothers, saying that ”it was ill and it was going to get better” but they all realized that he just didn't want to admit defeat.

Wilbur passed through home to get his guitar after school, his intention was to leave instantly to go meet up with some old friends at the near-by park, one of them played the violin and another one played the guitar as well, their intention was to play and sing until dark...but his brothers had other plans… 

Well, one of the brothers.

”You seem in a hurry Will” Techno was leaning against the doorframe of his room, blocking the only exit.

Wilbur understood instantly his brother’s intentions, but when it comes to Techno, you can't really predict what he could do.

”Yeah, I'm leaving” he was about to leave as Techno blocked the door completely.

”Not so fast Fairy of Nature, one of your friends died and I don't think that if you whisper to it it'll come back alive” Techno’s smirk was annoying and Wilbur wasn't in the mood to fight.

”Move” Wilbur used his height to tower over the younger sibling, to no avail.

”Mh… Not so fast country boy, give me the twenty and I'll let you go” They exchanged a couple of sassy lines, but Techno’s dedication and patience was way higher than Wilburs… The money was an extra: he liked seeing the sense of defeat in the eyes of his opponent, brother or stranger that was.

”Fucking- Fine Techno!” he reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. ”Take your fucking money and go brag about it on your Hypixel server to your fucking online nerd friends!” he slapped the twenty bucks on his chest and shoved him aside, slightly slamming the door as he left, Techno smirked and whispered ”Mission complete” as he proudly folded the money and slipped it in his pocket.

He was about to leave the room to close himself in his, but one of the plants caught his attention.

A pink-flower plant was lonely and dying on his brother’s desk, Techno felt instant empathy for the small creature and got closer.

”Hey little one” Techno picked up the plant, the cereal bowl containing it was waaay too large for it.

”LoseBur hasn't been taking care of you, has he?” He didn't realise that he was talking to a plant, he really didn't.

”My oh my… Do you want some water? Don't you guys need some type of nutrient as well?” he left Wilbur’s room and passed from the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As he opened the door of his room with his back, he looked around ”mh… Where do I put you…-oh!” gently, he lowered the plant on his desk, moving the mouse to make more space.”I wonder what plant you are… I don't see a tag with a name...” 

The creature had awakened something in Techno… it just didn't sink in yet.

He was going to realise it when he caught himself staring at it in the middle of the night, wondering how to take good care of it.


	4. Part 4 (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was made before and while me and my editor Jay started working together, some chapters will be more grammatically smooth than others.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This idea comes from content shared by momtra in a private discord group, we are hungry for Fd! au content so she rambles a lot about it.  
> But to make it short, what if Techno's potato farming obsession translated to a green thumb for plants and flowers?

It was pretty late at night… for the world around that is.

The Pandel household bustled with life at night, between playing till morning and studying deep into the night, pulling through an entire day with three hours of sleep to rely upon was quite the luxury since all-nighters were more common than a full night of sleep.

Knowing this, you should not be surprised that Techno and Wilbur were both awake, completely ignoring the fact that it was almost three in the morning.

Well… Wilbur was studying because he forgot he had an exam, and that’s pretty reasonable…

Techno’s reason for staying up so late wasn’t as… how do I put this… grade-depending.

Tonight was supposed to be one of those refreshing eight hours of sleep ones but, the small pink flower sitting on his desk was something he couldn’t shake off his mind:

Why didn’t it have a tag with its species? They are supposed to sell them with one, aren't they? Techno guessed Wilbur threw it away, yet, he needed to know what type it was to take good care of it.

Asking it to Wilbur was a suicide move, he didn’t know if he realized he stole the plant, and it would definitely end badly if he did so… he opted for the longer and time consuming one: searching it up himself.

Typing “pink flower apartment plant” in the search bar was hella generic, but it was all he had, so he worked with it.

Meanwhile he was searching for the right one, the names and shapes of these other plants distracted him, all of them were so pretty, and each one had a story, a way of getting treated, a deeper and “philosophical meaning” to it, they were all so interesting.

In the back of his mind while he was scrolling, a blurred memory of a very green area near their school he never paid attention to came up.

He didn’t know why, but after school he could go and find out why it came to his attention.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he almost missed the picture of a similar flower to the one he had, the only difference was the colour.

“Cyclamen huh…” the name was funky and unexpected, but typing it in, all of his doubts went away, This was definitely it.

As soon as he started reading the page he fell asleep, exhaustion catching up to him. 

~~~~~~~~

The next day at school everyone could tell something in Techno was different. 

He was visibly upbeat that morning, a smile would pop up on his face every now and then: he had found on his way there that the mysterious green area was actually a big and renown flower shop, technically known as a “vivarium”, the owners came all from the same family and it had been passed from generation to generation, hence the popularity.

Techno was over the moon for the entire day. Something attracted him to plants and… gardening in general, meeting someone that worked surrounded by them was excitedly exciting.

He couldn't focus completely on the lessons, good thing they weren’t about anything important.

Skeppy and BadBoyHalo were also worried about his behaviour, seeing Techno this… alive and positive either meant the world was about to end or something BIG was happening in that head of his. He assured them that everything was ok.

Tommy, who usually checked up on him after lunch, realized his unusual happiness and got worried, though his friends looked calm, he knew that if something was happening, they would have helped him, so he moved on a little bit reassured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A cyclamen is a great plant to start learning gardening! It is easy to take care of and it’s quite independent” explained the kind girl who greeted him at the entrance. She was the current owner of the structure. She took Techno in sympathetically as soon as he started stuttering while asking her questions. Of course she didn’t know that the stutters were caused by Techno’s small anxiety when talking to strangers, not because she was a girl, but he had to admit: she was very pretty.

“To water them properly you need to place them in a tray of water or an under-pot, they will absorb what they need via their roots” Wilbur's first mistake, he watered it with a plastic bottle whenever he remembered, probably overwatering it.

“if you have a window that takes direct sunlight during most of the day, keep it there, even better if the ambient isn’t too hot as well” Will’s second mistake, his room was hecking freezing cold and the window didn’t get any direct sunlight, also when Techno took the plant, he noticed a number of dead flowers and yellow leaves, as far as he knew, you're supposed to cut them off to allow new ones to grow.

“M-my brother who was it’s previous owner” Techno gently interrupted the young lady, making her stop walking and turn around, a bright smile on her face, “Didn’t really know what he was doing so… the plant isn’t… in it’s best condition, per se. Is there anything I should do to help it recover?”

“My, what a caring owner” she giggled and Techo blushed, he really couldn't handle compliments.

“Giving it two spoons of this per week should help, it’s made specially for apartment plants that don't get much fertilizer” She picked up this round plastic container from the shelves, the price tag wrote six dollars and ninety-nine… it wasn't that expensive, Techno was definitely getting it.

He left the shop almost two hours after school ended with a container in his bag and as much information as he was ever going to need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To greet him home, the lovely sound of chords slipped underneath the door of Wilbur’s room, who was in a ”creative mood” lately, or so he said.

Will, after their parents died, took the habit of playing the guitar late at night, which at first wasn't a bother (actually it never was), it was barely audible and the soothing sounds of the instrument with his gentle voice was a blessing, a light in the middle of the night.

But after the ”incident” aka he punched a hole through his bedroom wall, the midnight melodies were a bit louder, but his brothers didn't mind it.

If not all of them, at least someone was awake at that hour, so it wasn't a problem, and even if they were sleeping, hearing their brother’s voice was a beautiful lullaby, plus, all of them were heavy sleepers, the only sound that can wake them up is their alarm clock, and sometimes that didn't work either.

Techno dropped off the backpack in his room and filled up his hydro flask, (yes, another of Wilbur’s and Tommy’s pranks, they gave him that and a bunch of scrunchies because they thought that Techno was such a ”VSCO girl”. And yes, they proceeded to make fun of him until Phil came back home, and started laughing with them. Techno will never admit it, but he started drinking a lot more throughout the day when he had that with him, it was also pastel pink and very pretty-) he also brought the decorated under-pot that the young lady of the vivarium gifted him to wash it: he was going to fill it up once he was in his room to avoid spilling water everywhere.

“Hello Cyclamen” Techno closed the door of his room, “I’m sorry I couldn't water and talk to you this morning” He sat down at his desk, looking at the small plant. “I didn’t know how to water you so I didn’t want to engrave your already bad situation, and I couldn't sit to talk because... L-let’s avoid that topic o-ok?” He was late for school that morning since he spent the entire night on his phone, the plant just stood there, but in Techno’s mind, they were listening to him.

There was something he wasn’t entirely sure about, how was he supposed to call it? Or him? Or her? Like- what pronoun did he have to refer to it as? 

He asked if plants had a gender, at which the Brown-haired girl giggled, sometimes, Techno’s kindness was overwhelmingly cute: “Some do and some don’t, it depends if they don’t have both of the organs that they use to reproduce, the Cyclamen is not one of them… so you could say they are genderfluid… or non-binary since they both serve as male and female depending on the situation, most people call them with the pronoun that sounds more adapt for their common name, but it’s up to you”

He wasn’t going to assume it’s gender! He-... They were a living being after all! They deserved to be called how they wanted, but, since they couldn't directly tell him their preference, he decided that using the third-person pronoun was the right thing to do.

Techno poured some water into the under-pot tray and placed the plant in it, meanwhile talking to it about what the lady from the flower shop told her.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting off all of the dead flowers and rotten leaves, this action felt natural and relaxing to him, if anyone would see him, they would think he was an expert. Each gesture and each cut formed a kind of dance, accompanied by music: Techno’s rambling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had passed almost a month from when Wilbur bought those plants for his room.

Techno had legitimately gotten into gardening, in fact, apart from the beautiful Cyclamen, his window was now home of two other plants:

A white Orchid and an African Violet, by the name you can guess the colour.

He also started visiting the Vivarium more and more, becoming friends with Camille, aka the owner, who had recently asked Techno if he wanted to work every now and then at the shop. He had not answered yet, but in his mind there was only one option: accept.

The brothers noticed how he really enjoyed gardening, so they decided to buy some big pots to put on the roof for him to grow bigger plants and maybe small trees, Techno was over the moon.

Wilbur was actually pissed when he walked into his room and found his Cyclamen, but with Techno’s sassy mood and the evidence that the small pink plant was doing way better under his care, Will let it slip, but before he could leave the room, Techno had to give off the finishing blow:

“What can I say Will? I guess I am a… natural!” Wilbur rolled his eyes as a grin of disgust appeared on his face.

“Really? Puns? Ok I’m leaving” He was about to turn around when Techno stopped him again.

“Aw come on Will, you are just jealous that under my care they have been doing fine, I guess mine are… natural skills? Eyyy” he finger-gunned his older brother, who was completely done with the younger one.

“TECHNOBLADE IF YOU DON’T STOP I WILL HURT YOU” he replied with a laugh.

Yes, the title of the fanfiction was a pun, deal with it.


End file.
